


Badinage

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bing it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badinage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** July 2013 WotD _Pedantic_ 7/18/13.

“Bing it.”

“I’m not Bing-ing it! You Bing it. AND it would be nice if you asked instead of commanded!”

“Commander! Did you miss that?”

“I don’t know how I possibly could have.”

“And yet, …”

“And yet what?”

“Just Bing the word!”

“I’m not Bing-ing it on my phone. The keyboard is little and …”

“And what?”

“I’ve never heard it, don’t know how to spell it.”

“...”

“Why don’t you pull over, let me drive my own car, and you can Bing it?”

“B-A-D-E-N...?”

“For the love of... UGH! Here B-A-D- _I_ -N-A-G-E, playful banter.”

“We shoulda known that.”

“You think?”


End file.
